<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party with the DA by intellexual_asexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732407">Party with the DA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual'>intellexual_asexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Short Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>because theres not kdjdhkfjd its just friendship, i dont want to have people thinking theres romance, no beta we die like actor mark, wait the and symbol is used for friendship right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (made by me uwu, check out my prompts story): Story with Dark, Damien, and Celine where they are watching all of the Ipliers chill outside and they’re still inside looking extremely grumpy. Dark was too busy arguing with the siblings to realize y/n sidling up to him. They ask Dark if he wants to go outside and have some fun, and it’s then that all three of the souls are reminded of how painfully similar y/n is to the DA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkiplier &amp; Reader, Darkiplier &amp; Y/N, Darkiplier &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Short Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party with the DA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No I am not procrastinating what gave you that idea? Anyway, here's the start of a series I'm going to do called 'Ego Short Stories,' and yes I will continue to update it along with my other story 'In a Manor of Speaking.' I just have so many ideas that I need to get them out, otherwise I will spontaneously combust. Also the title is cringe so if any of you have a better suggestion please tell me sdlkjlgjfd. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark stood in front of the large glass doors that led to the Manor’s backyard. The rest of the Iplier’s had decided to hold a celebration outside, in honor of a full year of Y/N’s stay, and he was still inside, observing the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Someone, most likely Wilford, had finished setting up a giant bubble machine, and King, Eric, and Yan were busy popping the pink bubbles. Several of King’s ‘subjects’ were running free, and Yancy almost tripped over one of the squirrels on his way over to the trio. Bim and Illinois were over by the snack table, Bim taking a cookie off of the closest tray every ten seconds. Bing was showing the Jim twins a new skateboard trick he learned, and the Jims, of course, were filming them when he slipped and almost broke their leg again. Luckily Google was nearby to save him. Dr. Iplier, who was a little ways away talking to Host, simply rolled his eyes. One less patient for the week, he supposed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You should be out there enjoying yourself, too, you idiot. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Damien! What did we say about name calling?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, yeah, sorry or whatever. ...But honestly, why aren’t we outside yet? Those bubbles look extremely fun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two siblings chose that moment to speak up. Dark’s red and blue shadows appeared as he closed his eyes and mentally replied, <b> <em>I would rather not bother them if I can help it. They seem to… tense up in my presence.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Of course the egos were a little tense around Dark. That was what he intended to happen, at least a few years ago. But he was now tired of them being afraid. He wanted… he wanted to be part of the family.</p><p> </p><p>Celine seemed to read Dark’s mind (well, obviously, but that’s besides the point right now). <b>Baby steps, Dark. They’re afraid of you, yes, and they might not accept you right away. But that could change. Take the first step now, Dark. I promise that they’ll start liking you eventually.</b></p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah, what my sister said. </em>Damien was ever the consoler.</p><p> </p><p>Dark frowned and opened his eyes. Celine had a point, his welcoming into the family wouldn’t happen all at once. He realized that this was like having a new ego in the house. He needed to interact with people in order to build up trust, develop bonds, make... friends. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Damien, oh my God, you could at least *try* to be helpful.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry, C, I honestly don’t know what to say. He’s been a ‘big bad meanie’ for so long, I don’t think— </em>
</p><p>
  <b>That's an even worse response than before!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dark tuned out the twins and their argument for a moment as he turned his attention back to the party. Captain Magnum was outside now, and he was carrying a huge cake. Dark could just make out the words ‘Happy Arrival Day Y/N!!!’ scribbled in icing on top. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Y/N, they were currently walking up to the glass doors separating the Manor from the backyard, which was where Dark was still standing. They playfully gestured if they were allowed to come in, and Dark moved aside, nodding his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N entered the manor. They were wearing a ridiculously tall cone party hat, with a puff ball affixed to the top. They were wearing a sash that originally read “Birthday Boy!” however the “Boy!” part had been scribbled over to read “Birthday <b>Person!</b>” </p><p> </p><p>Dark also noticed they had a stray bubble in their hair as they started talking. “Wow, this is a lot of fun! What are you doing just standing there, honestly, you’ve been staring outside for the past thirty minutes now.”</p><p> </p><p>Dark hesitated before answering, “My apologies, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I simply wish to monitor this celebration in case something gets out of hand. Not an unusual occurrence when the Ipliers are gathered together, but a hazard nonetheless.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pffff, you didn’t make me uncomfortable, Dark, I just thought you looked lonely in here by yourself. So I came in here to see what you were up to. And you’re right, things tend to go south quick when they’re all together like this. You remember last Christmas, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Dark cringed. “You do not have to remind me. That <em> blasted </em> glitter was stuck to my best suit for weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckled as they looked back outside. There was now a huge game of tag going, with Host and Magnum standing on the sidelines guarding the cake and each other. Dark looked back over at Y/N.</p><p> </p><p><em> You know, they really </em> do <em> look like the old District Attorney, huh? </em></p><p>
  <b>Damien you insensitive little sh—!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Alright, alright, sorry. Jesus, woman, ‘wHaT dId We SaY aBoUt NaMe CaLlIng??’ </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DAMIEN I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU—!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Damien wasn’t wrong. Y/N held a startling likeness to that of the District Attorney from all those years ago. The face shape, the personality, the eyes. Oh god, their eyes. Dark barely ever looked at Y/N just to avoid those damn eyes, which were exactly like the DA’s. The first time Dark made accidental eye contact he stayed holed up in his office for a good three days, struggling to escape his feelings of anger and guilt. Damien and Celine had caused it, of course, but it got better over time. Now Dark suddenly had to fight the urge to flee again as Y/N looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>The DA’s eyes sparkled with concern. “Dark?”</p><p> </p><p>Dark didn’t speak for the longest time. That is, until Damien thought it fit to barge in again. <em> If you keep staring at them like that, man, they might get the wrong idea. </em></p><p> </p><p>Dark cleared the lump from his throat and quickly turned back to the glass. “I apologize. I just wanted...”</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted what? To be outside? To mess around with his siblings? To have the DA back?</p><p> </p><p>Y/N was still looking at him. Their gaze turned from concerned to understanding as they slowly reached for his hand. He didn’t pull away.</p><p> </p><p>“Dark, it’s OK. We can stay in here if you want. ‘My apologies, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.’ ”</p><p> </p><p>Dark turned back to Y/N (and their shit-eating grin) at the realization that they used his own words on him. “I’m not uncomfortable, Y/N. And what do you mean by ‘we’? Don’t you want to continue celebrating?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N took their hand from Dark’s and replied, “I want to celebrate with everyone, and I want everyone to be happy. You, obviously, were not happy in here, so I came in. I’ve honestly had enough social interaction today, anyway, and it looks like the others are having a good time without me.”</p><p> </p><p>They gestured back to the window, where the other Ipliers were indeed having a good time.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to accept if you don’t want to, but I just came up with a great idea. You and me, we should do something together. Just us. I’d like to get to know you, Dark, the real you! You’re always avoiding me and your siblings to the point that all we know about you is boiled down to ‘scary fancy man.’ But I know you’re not scary, so… I don’t know what I’m saying anymore, maybe I should go to bed early. I think Wilford spiked the lemonade—”</p><p> </p><p>And Dark surprised himself and Y/N by doing something he hasn’t done in a century. He gave them a hug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whoop whoop, shoot your shot, man! Get ‘em, tiger! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Damien, shut up! For once in your afterlife, shut up! This is a nice, platonic bonding moment and you’re of course trying to turn it into something sexual! The audacity of men, honestly—!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a very quick and awkward hug, sure, but it made all the difference to Y/N. Dark pulled away. “I… I greatly appreciate you asking that. I would like to put more effort into being part of this family. I suppose this is the first step.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N beamed and nodded their head. “It’s the first step. C’mon, do you want to learn how to bake? I make a <em> mean </em> marble cake.”</p><p> </p><p>And so the two walked off toward the kitchen, a newfound friendship beginning to form.</p><p> </p><p>~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~</p><p> </p><p>Wilford looked up from the game of tag to see Dark and Y/N walking away from the glass doors that lead to the backyard. Wait, where were they going? Did Y/N forget that this whole party was for them?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whhaaaaaaaa I'm not crying you're crying. Also I hope the ending wasn't too bad sdlkghlkjf, I really tried. Also also I love the idea of using Celine and Damien as comic relief but also using them to move the story along. Writing them in general is really fun sdkjghkdsfjd<br/>As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>